Secret love
by AkamiSaint
Summary: What if you love someone but you can't admit it? Riku X OC
1. Chapter 1

Starting my day with a horrible face i don't like having a horrible face during the day it is not a good thing to do my face and my head does not like it at all!it is not cool man not cool! " DAMN IT!"I say as loud as I can waking up riku from his sleep and he was naked to.

"What is the ruckus about I am trying to sleep!"said riku with his angry face on at the was one of these mornings where riku is sleeping with sora. I can tell by how his member is still covered in come from the night before cause I could hear them all the way across the hallway so i can tell.

Because riku and sora where living with me for a few weeks and it has been more than a few weeks,and they are still here and i don't like it..at..all.

"Sorry riku but can u go back to bed i am trying to make sora a special breakfast."I said with I get a smile on my face and it is real this time! "whatever." Said Riku walking away to his bedroom that I am letting those two stay in. "well rude much!"I said with a I am not smiling again and I don't like..it..

"Oh well."I say with a smile on my face.I keep swiching to a smile to a sigh like face which I do not like! "SORA BREAKFAST IS READY COME AND GET IT!"I say. "COMING!"said sora. he finally came down stairs with his clothes on at least. "Hey sora here is ur breakfast I made it aspecialy for you." I said with by the way everyone I am Sora's sister Roxas have the hair that looks like the boy roxas and I have the blue eyes like my little bro hehe.

"Yummm delicious thanks big sis."said Sora with delight good morning everyone."Said Riku with a normally never smiles except for that was just rude! "Riku get your own breakfast please."I said. "thank you sis gor the breakfast."said sora delighted. "your welcome sora." "umm Roxas how do I make eggs?" Riku said "oh god."I said with a sigh and thats how my mornings are everyday some what...

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok... lets see i dont know how to explain it riku so don't ask me ok ask sora he knows how to cook like i do!" i said

"Well i dont care so can u plz cook me breakfast roxas?"he said with a smile. "Oh alright but just this once ok."I said with a smirk. "Thank you roxas."he said with a smirk also. was he just messing with me what the fuck was that about!Oh well but i still think he was messing with me. "Here u go Riku your eggs sir."

I said with a fake smile on my face. "Thank you roxas."said riku when does Riku smile is this some kind of joke or something! "Your welcome."I said smiling.I think he takes me as a joke i can tell. "well?" i said with a smirk.

"Well what?" Riku said not smiling like I said he only smiles for sora man i dont like it! "when are you two going to leave and bother someone else thats not me?" "I dont know maybe tomorrow or something..." "No you will leave today i am sick and tired of you staying her so pack up your things cause your moving out now mister!

"I said really mad at the momment. "Whatever Roxas actually fine I will leave are you happy now?"Riku said with a Riku started to pack up his stuff and sora's stuff in another bag and it was about high noon right now and that means it was time for riku to leave.

"Well i am ready to go are u coming sora?" said riku kind of sad. "Nah I want to stay here for a while longer call me when you found a place decent enough to live in ok?" said sora bored out of his mind. "well bye Roxas i actually enjoyed staying here with you and all but i guess i have to go well bye."

said riku actually smiling to me. what is this feeling am i felling guilt what the hell is that about!I dont like feeling guilty,oh well it is probably just a hoax or something going on in my mind. "bye riku." I said with a little smile.

"Bye.' he said walking out the door and shutting it. well thats the end ofd him finally no more sex sounds coming from there room anymore yes! actually now i kind if want him back and im starting to have feeling for riku what is the fuck about! well all's well that ends well.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"Well hello there what are you doing here?"I said looking out my window,Sora was to and saw a puppy in the box outside. "Hey sis can you keep that puppy that is outside in the box please?"Sora said want me to keep the puppy.

"Oh alright i will keep that adorable puppy."I said with a smirk. "Yay!"Said Sora happy.I went outside and carefully picked up the puppy and took it inside and put her on the floor and she ran around like crazy.

"Wow she sure is intergetic."I said smiling at her. "Hey Roxas I wonder how Riku is doing while looking for me and him a home."Said Sora putting his hand on his chin.

"Well I wouldn't know."I said with a big smirk on my face. "So what are you going to name her?"Said Sora looking at me then the puppy.

"Hmm let's see umm oh i know what about Lacy?"I said with joy. "That's a perfect name i like it,Lacy thats a pretty name."Said Sora smiling.

"Thanks."I said smiling. "Sora why don't you go find Riku."I said. "Ok i will see you later sis."Said Sora walking out the door. "This is going to be a long day."I said petting Lacy on the back.

So i went to the market to get some food to cook when i get i finished shoping and got home i went to the kitchen to cook me something to eat some soup.

"This is going to be delicious."I said licking my lips "I can taste it already."I said i started thinking of Riku.-Why can't i get Riku out of my head!-I though shaking my head to get the though out.

-Well i do like Riku but i don't know why.-I though again pacing around the came in the kitchen cocking her head to the side looking for a treat.

"Oh alright here is your treat."I said giving Lacy a treat,she chewed and nawed on it like mad.I laughed at how she was throwing it in the air.

I saw that the soup was done and took it off the stove and let it cool off before I eat after I ate my soup I went to sit on the couch and read a book. It sure is boring without them here maybe I was a bit to harsh on Riku."

"I will bring them back if it's the last thing I do!"I said with a i went off into town to find them but didn't see I looked again and then I found I get out of my car and say some things to them...

"Hey guys."I said nervously. "Hey Roxas what are you doing here anyway."Said Riku still mad. "I umm wanted you two to come back."

I said still really nervous. "Why are you so nervous"Said riku confused. "Nothing really hehe."I said looking away from Riku and blushed. "Why arew you blushing..." "Wait you like me don't you that's why your so nervous!"

"No i'm not!"I said leened in to give me a kiss on the lips,I opened my eyes wide and then closed them enjoying the momment.

"This is the best day ever!"

So after all that they came back and stayed and riku saw the puppy and smiled and pet her.

"Thanks for letting us stay Roxas."

"You're welcome."I said smiling.


End file.
